dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rocket Punch
& or & |class=Rush Attack |similar='Rocket Launcher V Punch' }} is an attack used by Androids, notably Android 16 and Major Metallitron. Overview First, the Android raises one of his fists and points it toward his opponent. Then, his fist rockets off his arm to strike the opponent, inflicting a good deal of damage. Usage Major Metallitron first uses this attack against Goku when the young Saiyan attacks the Muscle Tower in ''Dragon Ball. When Major Metallitron charges in to attack, Goku blasts his head off with a Kamehameha. However, Major Metallitron remains intact and fires the Rocket Punch at Goku, knocking him on the ground. He also uses it in Dragon Ball GT to destroy a building during the resurrected villains' rampage on the Earth. Android 16 uses the Rocket Punch against Imperfect Cell after he regenerates his tail, which 16 had previously ripped off so Cell could not absorb anymore people. Cell retaliates by knocking 16 away with a punch. Cell then attempts to strike 16 again, however, 16 fires the Rocket Punch, punching Cell in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. In Dragon Ball GT, General Rilldo uses this technique an attempt to knock down the fleeing Pan and Mr. Satan, but Gohan appears and kicks the punch back at General Rilldo. Variations *'Super Rocket Punch' - A more powerful version of Rocket Punch that appears as a special move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hyper Rocket Punch' - An even stronger version of Rocket Punch that is even stronger than Super Rocket Punch which appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances The technique is named Rocket Punch in the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, and Super Dragon Ball Z. The attack later returns in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, but it is under the name . In the ''Raging Blast'' series, it one of Android 16's Signature Skill, as opposed to being one of his Supers as it was in the previous games. It also appears Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. General Rilldo's version is called in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Rocket Punch is an equipable item that increases Ki Blast attack power. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Rocket Punch appears as Android 16's Super Attack. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Rocket Punch appears as a Special Move used by Android 16 as well as his EX-Fusions Android 1617 and Perfect 16. There is also two more powerful versions called Super Rocket Punch and Hyper Rocket Punch. Rocket Punch, Super Rocket Punch, and Hyper Rocket Punch can be learned and used by Android 55 and Android 76. Tekka can learn Rocket Punch and its variations by performing EX-Fusion with either Android 16, Android 55, or Android 76. Rocket Punch and its variants also appear as Special Moves for the non-playable Mecha Goku Androids created by Bulma for Vegeta's training presumably developed through reverse engineering Android 16's tech as Bulma and Dr. Brief had studied his design (including the mechanisms pertaining to his Rocket Punch) while repairing him before the Cell Games. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Rocket Punch appears as one of Android 16's Super Skills. It is also used by his alternate timeline counterpart, Future Android 16. Due to the manner in which it is performed, Rocket Punch is one of the few Super Skills that cannot be learned by the Future Warrior. It is also does not appear as one of the skills that Android 16 teaches as a Master as part of the Masters Pack DLC. After the 1.09.00 Update, Rocket Punch is among several techniques available for Android 16's custom skillset. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the rebuilt Android 16 can utilize Rocket Punch like the original 16. Trivia *This attack pays obvious homage to the signature Rocket Punch attack of , a super robot which first appeared in the 1972 manga by Go Nagai. *The Rocket Punch was first named and used in one of Akira Toriyama's manga by Arale Norimaki on the cover of the Dr. Slump chapter "A Bittersweet Ho-yo-yo Date Special!". Gallery References es:Puño Cohete Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Weapons